


sacred hearts

by lesbianbey



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F-bombs, F/F, Love at First Sight, because apparently the writers don’t know no other cuss word, it’s All Good Though, rules fucking rules, so much f-bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Rue’s fucked. In a good way.(Maybe.)





	sacred hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caught up with euphoria, and gawd, I’m in love. I’m not sure if i’m in love with the lgbt rep, or the storylines, or, obviously, Zendaya’s acting once fucking again but uh yeah i’m truly in love wow
> 
> i just had to get this...ahem, drabble, outta my system. i’m actually a better writer than this trust

The minute Rue Bennett laid her eyes on Jules Vaughn, she knew she was _fucked_.

Fucked, not in the way where she’s having a bad high and she gets caught by her mom or the police, or fucked as in, she has no more options when she had one too many drugs in her system and has to ask someone for their fucking piss.

No, fucked. Like, _**shit, I’m really in love with this girl**_ fucked.

Rue isn’t even sure what brought this on, but the more she experiences this high, it’s almost as if staying sober finally had a benefit. There’s a purpose to staying sober, instead of Jonesing and passing random ass drug tests.

She also doesn’t even know when she realized how fucking _queer_ she was. It probably had to do with her lack of interest in any boy, from a young age, to fucking now. That might have been a hint. But...she doesn’t care. In a world where it’s much more acceptable to be _not-straight-at-all_ (ahem, if you’re white, able bodied, and cis...in that order) people just wont give a fuck if you liked the same gender or not. Who cares, right?

But uh, Rue is _fucking in love_ with Jules. Shit.

It’s all about Jules — early in the morning, late at night, when she has that little side smirk and says “ ** _What?_** ” when Rue stares too hard, or when Rue has this thing where she _has_ to tuck a piece of hair behind Jules’ ear, or even when they’re riding bikes around the neighborhood like they own the joint, or especially when they stay at each other's houses, cuddling and kissing and sharing and shit.

Everyone notices too, but Rue, doesn’t fucking care, because it’s no one’s business but her own.

When her mother and her sister notice, all Rue can do is smile and _undershare_ , because oversharing would just be...out of character. Plus, she isn’t gonna ruin what she got by saying  **_Jules is my fucking girlfriend deal with it_ ** to some person she comes across, even her family.

Because, even if she isn’t getting killed, something bad happens. Rue doesn’t have any spoons left in her body to deal with something like that.

No, it’s gonna be all cool. They will be _**RuLeS 4 EvA**_ far away from this small ass town, away from demonic energies very soon. That’s what Rue likes to think. Stay positive, maybe positive shit might fucking happen. Has it actually happened, to someone? Anyone?

Probably but until then…

“What?” Jules inquires, smirking a little.

Rue casts her head down, bashfully, grinning like a fucking idiot. “Nothing. I can’t stare now?”

A shrug. “I don’t know. Can you?”

“Ok, smartass,” Rue deadpans, then she’s laughing away.

**Author's Note:**

> (holy shit I just reached 90 fanfics yo I need a life)


End file.
